


i'd hate to wake you up to say goodbye

by wishingonlightning



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, Mutual Pining, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-06-30 23:04:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15761538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishingonlightning/pseuds/wishingonlightning
Summary: When an accident causes both Regina and Emma to miss their flights, and a misunderstanding causes them to share a room for the night, the two grow closer than anticipated.





	i'd hate to wake you up to say goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> So first of all I'd like to thank my amazing cheerleader/beta alternate8reality, who not only gave me the prompt for this fic, but also continued to kick my butt into gear through all my bouts of procrastination. Writing all of these fics would have been much more difficult without you, so thank you!
> 
> Thank you to the Supernova mods for organizing this for a third year in a row! You all are amazing!
> 
> Title from John Denver's Leaving on a Jet Plane

The car jerks to a sudden stop, Regina’s handbag flying off the seat beside her, it’s contents spilling out onto the floorboards.

 

“What-” Regina snaps out, but the rest of her words are drowned out by the blaring of a horn and a few choice words by her driver. Regina raises an eyebrow at the normally quiet man.

 

“Forgive me, Madam,” he says softly, meeting her eyes in the rearview mirror before looking back out the windshield at the old hatchback that had cut suddenly in front of them.

 

She picks up her purse sitting it back on the seat beside her. “There’s nothing to forgive, George. It’s not your fault that they’re giving driver's licenses to the blind.” His smirk doesn’t go unnoticed as she picks a tube of lipstick from the floorboard and places it back inside her purse.

 

“Traffic seems worse than usual,” Regina comments, checking her watch and frowning.

 

George nods his head, looking at the standstill traffic in front of them. “Yes. I could try and take-”

 

She shakes her head. “If we’re stopped here, we’re going to be stopped everywhere.” She runs a hand through her short, dark hair and sighs softly. “Although getting away from that… deranged soccer mom may not hurt,” she says, her eyes narrowing at the faded four person stick figure family with a more recent fifth addition.

 

At that George chuckles. “Indeed.”

 

Regina turns her attention to her phone, checking that her flight is still set to board on time. She frowns at the ‘on time’ that appears on the screen beside her flight. Never would Regina Mills have thought she would want a flight to be behind schedule, but stuck in traffic with just over an hour until boarding, she does.

 

Ten minutes later and their car is still crawling. “Are you sure you don’t want me to try another route?” George asks.

 

Regina glances down at the map she’d pulled up on her phone screen. “No, it’s not going to get us there any faster.”

 

Leaning her head back against the seat , she stares out the windshield ahead. The red hatchback with its faded stickers and faded paint is still in front of them. She watches as the driver talks animatedly with her hands, the head of the blonde in the passenger seat nodding occasionally.

 

Regina watches the hatchback switch lanes before closing her eyes. A few minutes later she feels the car begin to speed up, and a smile tugs at her lips. She might make it after all.

 

Just when she starts to relax, George slams on the breaks. Regina’s eyes fly open as she’s thrust forward, the seat belt digging painfully into her collarbone, preventing her from moving far. 

 

She sees a flash of faded red and the glow of brake lights as the hatchback swerves in front of them, and the screech of metal on metal fills her ears. The air is pulled from her lungs at the impact and she takes a moment to catch her breath, blinking through the haze of airbag dust that permeates the air.

 

“You have got to be kidding me,” she mutters with a clenched jaw. She unbuckles her seatbelt and looks to where the airbag has deployed in the driver’s seat. “Are you alright, George?”

 

George takes a deep, yet shaky breath, and then another. “Yes, I’m fine. Are you alright, Ms. Mills?”

 

“Yes. But after I find out who caused all of this to begin with, someone won’t be,” she says, unclicking her seatbelt.

 

George opens his door and steps outside without closing the car door behind him. Regina watches as he walks over to the driver’s door of the hatchback, where she can see the agitation growing on the normally calm man’s face.

 

Regina opens the door and steps from the car at the same moment as the blonde passenger. Regina’s breath is pulled from her lungs once again as the gorgeous blonde turns around. Agitation flashes in green eyes as she turns to look at George over the roof of the car.

 

Regina struts forward, her heels clicking against the pavement. “What happened?” she snaps, moving into the blonde’s personal space. She speaks loudly enough to draw the other driver and George’s attention.

 

With one last glare down through the driver’s window, George steps back, pulling out his cellphone and dialing before bringing the phone to his ear. Regina glances in through the window to see the pixie haired driver on the phone as well.

 

After a moment the blonde turns her attention back to Regina. Her eyes are even more striking up close, and Regina can’t quite help herself when her gaze drifts down from the blonde’s eyes, over her chest where her black bra stands out in stark contrast to her white tank top, and down over jeans that, if they were any tighter, would have to be painted on.

 

“What happened?” Regina says again, calmer now, but no less deadly, as her eyes make their way back to the blonde’s.

 

“Hey, I wasn’t the one that was dri-” the other woman starts as she leans back into the open door.

 

“I don’t care who was driving, I care that I have a flight that leaves in,” she lifts her wrist to  glance at her watch, “just under an hour.” She crosses her arms over her silk covered chest as  she glares at the blonde.

 

“You’re not the only one who’s going to miss their flight. There are more important things to worry about than missing your flight,” she says, giving Regina a glare of her own.

 

“There’s an officer on his way,” a petite woman with a graying pixie cut says as she  steps out of the driver’s side of the hatchback.

 

Regina looks down her nose at the woman as she walks around to their side of the vehicle. “Pity for you, seeing as your the one who caused all of this,” she says.

 

Color rises on the pixie haired woman’s cheeks. “I-”

 

“Some people have places they need to be and can’t afford to be stalled by someone’s  atrocious driving,” Regina says, taking a half step forward.

 

“Enough,” the blonde says, stepping in between the two women. “Everyone makes mistakes,  cut her some slack.”

 

Regina hears the footsteps of George as he walks around the car from behind her. “We’re not far from the airport Ms. Mills. Maybe you can find another ride and make it in time for your flight,” he says, knowing Regina’s temper and trying to diffuse the heated conversation.

 

“Oh, Emma, your flight! I nearly forgot,” the greying woman says, eyes wide. “I’m so sorry!”

 

“Mom, it’s okay,” Emma says, laying a hand on her shoulder. “I’m sure I can catch another flight  tonight.”

 

“No, no. I won’t ruin your plans. We’re not far, you’ve got to try and make it, at least,” she says.  “I’d feel so bad if you missed it.”

 

“Did she just make this about herself?” Regina mutters to George, who shrugs absently in response. She ignores the glare that she sees Emma shoot her out of the corner of her eye.

 

“If you’re both going to the airport you can share a cab there,” the older woman suggests, with a  grin.

 

“In the time it will take a cab to get here and get us to the airport my flight will be halfway to its destination,” Regina says, pulling out her phone to look up flight times for later in the evening.

 

“You’re right,” Emma agrees with her; a smirk tugs at Regina’s lips at the admission. “It would  take too long, but we really aren’t far. Let’s just walk.” She’s already moving towards the backseat of the hatchback and pulling out a duffle bag.

 

“Excuse me?” Regina says, with a raised brow. “If you really think I’m going to walk that far in  these  _ heels  _ then-”

 

“Fine, miss your flight,” Emma says, turning her attention to saying goodbye to her mother.

 

“What would you like me to do Ms. Mills? I can call a cab,” George offers, reaching for his  phone.

 

“No thank you, George. She’s right I won’t make it in time. I’m going to...walk,” Regina says, the  last word said with as much disdain as she can force into the word.

 

George nods his head and quickly makes his way around the car to pull out her suitcase. When  he’s returned to her side Regina asks, “Will you be okay, George?”

 

“Don’t worry about me, I’ll be just fine. Go and catch your flight,” he tells her with a soft smile.

 

“Thank you,” she says with an answering smile, before turning, smile falling instantly from her  face as she quickly moves to catch up with the blonde.

 

“Wonderful, I’m subject to the company of her Majesty for the next ten minutes,” Emma says  when Regina reaches her side.

 

“Remember, dear, it was your idea that we walk,” Regina says, tapping her foot as they wait to  cross the street.

 

“It was my idea for  _ me  _ to walk. I didn’t care whether you came along or not,” Emma says, hoisting her bag higher onto her shoulder.

 

“Like I said, I cannot miss my flight. I have back to back meetings in the morning,” Regina says,  pushing the hair back from her eyes.

 

“Sounds important,” Emma says, sarcasm lacing her words as she glances over at Regina.

 

“It is,” Regina bites back, ignoring Emma’s derision, and leaving it at that.

 

Emma turns her attention back to the path ahead of them and, her pace quickening, she gets a few paces ahead of Regina. As they begin to near the airport, Regina’s attentions turns partially to the woman walking ahead of her.

 

Her jeans, which Regina had noticed were tight before, look even better from this angle as the tight denim shows off the curve of her backside. Her blonde hair is long, reaching midway down her back and surprisingly soft looking; Regina hates the sudden urge to reach out and run her fingers through it. But the awful red leather -- most likely pleather -- coat that lies beneath that hair is enough to snap her out of it.

 

“Where did you even manage to find a coat like that, Miss…”

 

“Swan,” Emma tells her. “I found it back in New York a couple years ago.”

 

“It’s quite… something,” Regina says after a moment.

 

“Don’t hate on the jacket,” Emma tells her seriously. Regina looks at her incredulously.

 

“Fine, if you want to spend your time wearing and defending  _ that,  _ be my guest,” she says with a  humorless laugh. “You must be used to the number of looks it’s surely received by now.”

 

“So where are you going?” Emma asks, ignoring her.

 

Regina is silent.

“You said you have meetings in the morning? What do you do there?” Emma asks, as they near the terminals, continuing with her questioning despite Regina’s silence.

 

“Dear, I agreed to walk to the airport. I did not, however, agree to play twenty questions along  the way,” Regina says. She checks her watch again. The flight is set to board in twenty minutes.  With any luck she might just make it. She speeds up her pace, ignoring the pain that courses through her foot. She wears heels day in and day out, this is nothing she can’t handle.

 

Emma notices her change in pace and matches it easily. “Maybe not, but it doesn’t hurt in  distracting yourself.”

 

“A distraction isn’t what I need,” Regina tells her, sliding through the automatic doors at last.

 

Hope builds in her chest only to be squashed the second she sees the line at the ticket counter.

 

She curses under her breath and she files into the end of the line, Emma still trailing behind her.

 

“What?” Emma asks as Regina turns to glare at her.

 

“Don’t you have a flight to catch?” Regina snaps.

 

“Gotta check my bag first,” Emma says, indicating the duffle still resting on her shoulder. “Thought you would have guessed that seeing as you’re doing the same thing.”

 

Regina frowns. “Please don’t tell me we’re on the same flight.”

 

“Boston to New York. Leaving at 7:55?” Emma guesses knowingly. Regina’s frown stays firmly  in place. “Seeing as you were worried you were going to miss your flight I had a good feeling we were on the same one.

 

“Wonderful,” Regina says and turns back around.

 

Emma is now left staring at the back of Regina’s head; she sighs inwardly. Even another minute left in the woman’s company would be too long, but Emma appeared to be stuck with her for the time being.

 

Without her permission, Emma’s eyes drift from the back of the woman’s head down to the ink black pencil skirt that clings tightly her body, to muscular calves and four inch stilettos.

 

Emma just barely manages to keep herself from groaning out loud.

 

She pulls her phone out of her pocket and starts to search for any other flight that might be available.

 

Regina glances to the front of the line where the same elderly couple still stands in front of the counter. She glances down at her watch. Boarding now starts in five minutes, leaving thirty-five minutes until the plane is in the air -- and she still has to get through security. She sighs irritably. 

 

She pulls out her phone, resigned to searching out a later flight. Taking a step forward in line, she waits for the website to load. She moves another step forward by the time the Boston to  New York flights for the day have loaded.

 

“No more flights. Not one,” she mutters angrily.

 

“It looks like you might want to reschedule your meetings, Your Majesty,” Emma says from  behind her, where she has her own phone pulled out looking at flight times. Regina ignores her.

 

If not her original airline there has to be another flight on another airline. “Already looked,” Emma says, as if reading her mind. “There are no other flights tonight.”

 

“How did you-” Regina spins around.

 

“It was the next logical step: check other airlines. You can look for yourself if you’d like,” Emma  says gesturing to her phone. Regina does just that, sighing when she sees that Emma was  telling the truth.

 

It’s now twenty minutes until their flight leaves, and still one person ahead of her in line. That, add in security, and making her way to the gate, the plane might as well already be in the air.

 

“You have got to have another flight into New York tonight,” Regina says without preamble as she steps up to the counter.

 

Emma snorts; Regina’s eyes narrow, but she doesn’t look behind her.

 

“I’m sorry Ma’am, the last flight tonight has already boarded,” the woman behind the  counter tells her in a bored tone.

 

“I know that,” Regina snaps. “I’m supposed to be on that flight. Is there nothing that you can  do?”

 

The woman looks at her dumbly for a moment. “There are no other flights tonight. I can get you  on a flight in the morning.”

 

“I have meetings in the morning. I need to be there tonight,” Regina says.

 

“What are the flight times for tomorrow morning?” Emma asks, stepping around Regina to lean  against the counter beside her.

 

The woman glances from Regina to Emma for a moment before looking down at the monitor in  front of her and typing quickly on the keyboard.

 

“I have a flight leaving at 6:30,” she says, looking up at Regina.

 

“There’s got to be something earlier,” Regina says, smacking her hand down on the counter.

 

“Hey,” Emma says, laying her hand on top of Regina’s. Regina snatches her hand back. “What  about other airlines?”

 

The woman types something else into her computer. She shakes her head after a moment.

 

“That is the earliest flight. 6:30 am nonstop Boston to New York. Would you like me to book it for you?”

 

“Fine,” Regina snaps.

 

“That would be wonderful,” Emma says at the same time. Regina rolls her eyes.

 

“Booking the flight is the least you can do,” Regina says. “Now I’ve got to find somewhere to  stay for the night.”

 

“We’ll find something. Stop complaining,” Emma says, annoyance finally lacing her tone. “It’s not her fault that we missed the flight.”

 

“You’re right. It’s yours,” Regina says.

 

“Excuse me?” Emma looks at her incredulously.

 

“You heard me.” Regina turns and suddenly she’s closer than either one expected. Emma swallows audibly, her gaze darts down briefly to Regina’s lips before moving back to her eyes.

 

“If you hadn’t caused that car crash I might actually have gotten here on time,” Regina snarls, hand on her hip. Her words are icy enough that they snap Emma from her daze in an instant.

 

“I wasn’t even driving. How does that make it  _ my  _ fault?” Emma turns her body to face her.

 

“You, your mother, close enough.” Regina waves her hand dismissively.

 

The woman behind the counter clears her throat loudly before Emma can respond. “I’ve booked  you a room. Compliments of the airline. The shuttle is out there now,” she says, nodding her  head in the direction where they can see a white shuttle parked and waiting. 

 

“Fine,” Regina snaps and snatches the handle of her suitcase, it trails behind her as her heels  clack loudly against the floor.

 

“The room is under your name, Miss Swan,” Regina hears the woman tell Emma as she walks  away. 

 

Regina’s already sitting down when Emma steps onto the shuttle. She takes a seat in the row  across from Regina.

 

“You don’t have to be so rude you know,” Emma says, breaking the silence as they wait for the  shuttle to leave. “There are other ways to get things done, and it’s not like any of this was her  fault anyway. There’s no reason to make her day hell just because yours isn’t going the way you’d like.”

 

Regina doesn’t respond, just turns and looks out the window as the shuttle’s engine grumbles to  a start.

 

“Don’t even say it, Miss Five Star,” Emma says when they get off the shuttle. “There is nothing  wrong with this hotel just because the toilet seats aren’t made of gold and you don’t have  anyone hand feeding you grapes wherever you go.”

 

“Don’t make a judgement call until you see your room, Miss Swan. You never know what kind of filth they’re hiding behind closed doors,” Regina tells her as she follows Emma in through the automatic doors.

 

“We have two rooms,” Emma tells the man behind the counter. “They should be under Emma  Swan.”

 

He looks at his computer screen. “Oh, yes, here it is. Although it looks like there was only one  room reserved for the night,” he says, looking up at them.

 

“Excuse me?” Regina says, stepping forward to lean over the counter and look at the computer  screen.

 

The man points to where it shows one room being reserved. “Just the one.”

 

“Check under Regina Mills. She must have just booked the two rooms separately,” Regina tells  him.

 

He types it into his computer, and shakes his head at the results. “I’m sorry, Miss Mills. There aren’t any rooms under your name.”

 

“This airline can’t get anything right,” Regina says angrily.

 

“Ignore her,” Emma tells the man, who’s looking at Regina warily. “I’ll just book another room,  she can have the one that’s already under my name.” She looks to Regina. 

“Alright? Is that fine  with you?”

 

Regina sighs. “It will do.”

 

When Emma looks back at the man behind the counter it’s to see him frowning. “I’m sorry, Miss  Swan, but it looks like we are all booked up for the night. The room that you have was our very  last one.” He glances to Regina warily, afraid of whatever response he’s going to receive.

 

Emma winces at the news. “That’s…”

 

“Unacceptable,” Regina finishes for her. “I’ll just find my own room somewhere else if I  have to.” She fishes for her phone in her purse; Emma stops her with a gentle hand on her  wrist.

 

“Look, we’re both adults. We have to be up early, so let’s just share the room. You stick to your  bed, and I’ll stick to mine.” Neither woman notices the panicked look of the man behind the c ounter. “This way we’re close to the airport and we can both actually get some sleep,” Emma  suggests. 

 

After a moment of Regina looking at Emma with disdain but saying nothing, Emma  turns to the man behind the counter for the keys. She thanks him and heads for the elevator. Just as the elevator is about to close Regina slips in. Emma smirks. “Don’t,” Regina says.

 

“I didn’t say a word,” Emma says. “Anyway if anyone has something to worry about tonight, it  would be me.”

 

Regina scoffs. “Why exactly would it be you?”

 

Emma exits the elevator, looking over her shoulder as she says, “You’re not the one who has to  worry about getting smothered with a pillow in their sleep.”

 

“Don’t give me ideas,” Regina says under her breath as she follows Emma down the hall and to  their door.

 

Emma holds the key card up to the panel by the door handle, and after a flashing green light and a soft click Emma opens the door.

 

“Shit,” Emma says when she steps inside, coming to a stop.

 

“What?” Regina asks, bumping into Emma at her sudden stop. She looks up, noticing the single bed in the small room. “I’m going to kill-” Regina makes to turn around; she’ll walk all the way back to the airport again if she has to.

 

“Stop,” Emma says, stopping her with a hand on Regina’s arm. Regina looks down at it with  narrowed eyes.

 

“This is your fault.” Emma sighs, because  _ really? Again?  _ “You keep touching me. You did it at  the airport too. She probably thought we were together all because  _ you  _ can’t keep your hands  to yourself.”

 

Regina pushes past Emma and stands her suitcase beside the bed. “That is why you are going to be the one sleeping on the floor.” The closing of the door only adding to Regina’s no nonsense tone.

 

“If you think for one second I’m going to sleep on the floor while you get a bed that is plenty big  enough for the both of us-” Regina cuts her off with a laugh.

 

“Share a bed with a stranger? Miss Swan, what kind of woman do you think I am?” Regina  taunts.

 

Emma just rolls her eyes, and drops her bag onto the small table. She riffles through it, snatching out a pair of worn flannel pants and a tank top. “I’m taking a shower first,” she says, closing the bathroom door behind her without waiting for an answer.

 

 

When she steps out of the bathroom the lights are already off and a pillow and thin extra blanket  have been dropped unceremoniously on the floor. “How kind of you,” Emma mutters.

 

Her words are met with silence, and after a resigned sigh, Emma lowers herself to the floor  and lays down on half of the blanket while pulling the other half on top of her.

 

The floor is uncomfortable, and that is saying something from someone who has slept in her car  on more than one occasion. She rolls from her back and onto her side.

 

Five minutes in this position is no better. She rolls onto her other side, huffing when the blanket  scrunches up. She adjusts the blanket, smoothing it over herself.  But this side is even more uncomfortable than the other and flops onto her back in frustration.

 

“Would you stop?” Regina snaps. “Neither one of us are going to get any sleep at this rate.”

 

Emma looks up to where she can see the back of Regina’s head. “Well excuse me. I’m not the  one that decided I should sleep on the floor. You try it out, Your Majesty.”

 

Regina says nothing more and Emma rolls onto her side in annoyance, and then back to her  other.

 

“Oh, for the love of,” Regina says and pulls the covers back, scooting over to make space. “Get  up here, and if you toss and turn just as much I’m kicking you back onto the floor.”

 

Emma’s stubborn streak wants to decline, but the ache in her back overrules it, and she stands,  popping her back before she climbs into bed and pulls the covers over her. She leans over and  snatches her pillow off the floor and stuffs it under her head.

 

“Stop moving,” Regina says. Emma flips off the back of her head and snuggles down into the  blankets.

 

Emma’s almost asleep when the thought hits her. “Did you set an alarm?” No answer.

 

“Regina?”

 

“What do you want now, Miss Swan?” Regina asks, her voice rough with sleep.

 

“Did you set an alarm?” Emma asks.

 

“Set your own alarm.”

 

“You told me not to move,” Emma reminds her. Regina rolls over, her face inches from Emma’s  her glare clear even in the dark.

 

“Go set your alarm, Miss Swan,” Regina says, closing her eyes again.

 

Emma quietly gets out of bed, setting an alarm before tip-toeing back to the bed to see that  Regina hasn’t moved back to her side, and appears to have fallen back to sleep. Emma sighs  and slips back under the covers, unable to keep her leg from brushing against Regina’s.

 

She lies flat on her back drawing her leg away from Regina’s. Emma’s on the edge of the mattress, because Regina  _ would _ be a bed-hog. Of course.

 

She hasn’t moved, but a minute later Regina’s leg brushes up against hers again. She scoots  even closer to the edge, until they are no longer touching. She closes her eyes and takes a  deep breath, hoping she doesn’t roll off of the bed in her sleep when she feels Regina’s arm  press against hers.

 

“You’re fucking awake, aren’t you?” Emma asks. “You’re trying to push me off the bed? Are you ten?” Even in her annoyance it hasn’t gone unnoticed that Regina’s arm is still pressed snuggly against her own.

 

Regina says nothing, but the glint in her eyes makes it clear that is exactly what she was trying to do. She shifts backwards, creating space between them, even if she doesn’t move fully back to her own half of the bed.

 

“Good night, Regina,” Emma says, rolling onto her side and moving away from the edge of the  bed. A moment later Emma realizes that they are now lying face to face, still without much room between them.

 

She closes her eyes and tries to will herself to sleep. But this close, with Regina having just been where Emma is now lying, she can smell her, a comforting mixture of vanilla and something more floral… apple, maybe.

 

She moves to roll onto her back, to get away from the scent that is overwhelming her senses,  when her leg moves forward slightly, but it’s just enough for her bare leg, her pants having  ridden up to just below her knees, brushes against Regina’s equally bare calf.

 

Emma can’t help but to freeze, sucking in a sharp breath. She waits a moment, but nothing  happens, Regina doesn’t move away even though Emma knows she must still be awake.

 

Wanting to see how far she can push her, because if Regina can have her fun so can she,  Emma trails her toes lightly from Regina’s ankle to halfway up her calf and back down. She  does it again when she hears Regina’s sharp intake of breath.

 

Regina moves closer to her and before Emma can register what is happening Regina has  grabbed the back of her leg, just above her knee, and has it wrapped around her hip.

 

“Fuck,” Emma breathes. “What are you doing?” She lifts her hand, trailing her fingers lightly over the arm that holds her in place.

 

“What were  _ you  _ doing?” Regina asks, her hand moving higher up the back of Emma’s thigh.

 

“What?” Emma asks, unable to focus on anything other than the hand that is brushing up over  her ass to move beneath her tank top. Regina chuckles, and Emma feels it in soft puffs of air against her throat. “I thought you said you didn’t do this?” 

 

Her eyes fall closed and the words turn into a groan when Regina scratches her nails down Emma’s back. “Don’t start something if you have no intentions of finishing it,” Emma says.

 

“I asked ‘what kind of woman do you think I am?’ I never said that I wasn’t,” Regina says matter of factly. 

 

Emma opens her eyes, the glint in Regina’s having never gone away.

 

“I’ll have you know Miss Swan, that I never start anything without every intention of finishing it,” Regina says, and she’s barely finished getting the words out before Emma rolls on top of her,  smashing their lips together.

 

Regina’s nails dig sharply into Emma’s lower back and she sucks in a surprised breath against  Emma’s mouth before she registers what’s happening and kisses Emma back.

 

She bites sharply at Emma’s lower lip, relishing in the hiss the move gets her, before she runs  her tongue over the mark, soothing the bite. Emma groans when Regina’s tongue presses into her mouth, and she shifts so her thigh is pressed in between Regina’s.

 

Regina’s responding moan is muffled by Emma’s mouth, but she pulls Emma down against her  with the hand still resting on her lower back, bucking up against Emma’s thigh.

 

“Are we really doing this?” Emma asks when they part for air.

 

“Shut up, Miss Swan, and put your mouth to better use,” Regina says as she winds the fingers of her other hand through Emma’s hair. Somewhere in the back of her mind she notes that it really is as soft as it looks.

 

Emma does as she’s told and moves down Regina’s throat, nipping and sucking. Her hands  reach down, for the bottom of the silk negligee. Regina arches her back so Emma can lift it up over her head.

 

Emma groans. “Really? This is what you wear when sharing a bed with a stranger?” she asks  as she drops it over the edge of the bed.

 

“I didn’t know we were going to be sharing the bed. Now stop talking,” she says and guides  Emma’s mouth down to her breast.

 

Not missing the hint, Emma swirls her tongue around an already hard nipple. Regina’s nails  scrape Emma’s scalp as she holds her head firmly in place, letting out a sound that reaches right down to between Emma’s thighs.

 

Emma sucks sharply at the nipple between her lips, biting down once before moving to give the other breast the same attention.

 

“You’re wearing too much,” Regina groans, tugging at the hem of Emma’s tank top. Emma takes a moment to bite and suck at the top of a breast until she’s sure there’ll be a mark, before she leans back and rips the top off over her head.

 

The moment the offending garment is out of the way Regina reaches her hands up, nails scratching down over breasts before taking them into her hands and squeezing.

 

Emma arches into Regina’s hands, and presses her thigh harder into Regina’s lace covered  center. Regina’s hips buck up against Emma, and she leans up, taking one of Emma’s nipples  into her mouth while pinching and twisting the other between her thumb and forefinger.

 

Regina moves her mouth to Emma’s other breast, her nails scratching down Emma’s back to  reach inside Emma’s boyshorts, cupping the firm flesh in each hand. She nips her way up Emma’s chest, sucking at her throat briefly. “Take off your pants,” she whispers before pressing her lips to Emma’s.

 

Emma groans against her mouth, and wastes no time shrugging off her pajamas, tugging off her  underwear right along with them.

 

Regina smirks against her lips and runs her hands over the newly exposed skin. She trails a hand slowly up the inside of a thigh, her fingers almost to where Emma wants them most, before Regina moves them back down.

“Don’t be a tease, not no-” Emma’s breath catches in her throat as Regina presses a finger  inside of her without warning.

 

“You were saying, dear?” Regina whispers against her ear, moving her finger in and out a few times before adding a second.

 

Emma doesn’t answer, only kisses Regina roughly. She traces her fingertips between Regina’s  breasts and down until she pushing aside the soaked lace and trailing a finger around a  hardened clit.

 

“Emma,” Regina breaths, and Emma feels herself grow wetter at the sound. She’s never loved  the sound of her name more. She moves a finger between drenched folds and back up to press  more firmly against her clit, hoping to hear her name again.

 

Regina adds a third finger and Emma bucks roughly against her hand, her hips losing rhythm.

 

Emma pushes two fingers inside as she presses her thumb firmly against Regina’s clit. Regina gasps against her lips, and clenches tightly around her fingers.

 

“Fuck. Emma.” And that’s all it takes, hearing her name fall past Regina’s lips again, to have her tumbling over the edge, whispering Regina’s name like prayer.

 

Regina follows a moment later, growing boneless beneath Emma, and Emma collapses on top  of her.

 

“Can we do that again? We should really do that again,” Emma mumbles into her shoulder. 

 

Regina reverses their positions in one fluid movement, and rests between Emma’s thighs. “I suppose,” she says, and places a kiss against Emma’s collarbone, and another lower, and lower.

 

“Oh fuck yes,” Emma says, as her fingers thread through the silky threads of Regina’s hair, and  throws her other arm over her eyes.

  
  


Regina wakes not from her alarm, but from the pressure of something moving against her side. She cracks open an eye to see blonde hair spilling across her own chest, Emma’s head tucked snuggly into her shoulder and her arm thrown over Regina’s waist. The gentle rise and fall of her chest brushes against Regina side.

 

A small smile tugs at the corner of her mouth before she can think to stop herself. How can someone so obnoxious when awake be this impossibly peaceful while sleeping?

 

Regina allows herself a moment to close her eyes, and tighten her arm around the blonde’s back. She’s no stranger to one night stands, but there’s something about this night, about this woman that…

 

She sighs and forces her eyes open before she can drift back to sleep. The bright red 3:15 of the alarm clock that rests on the nightstand draws her eyes. It’s early, but not too early.

 

Pulling herself quickly, but quietly from Emma’s arms, she grabs her bag of toiletries from her suitcase and closes the bathroom door behind her. She turns on the shower, hoping the noise isn’t enough to wake Emma. She doesn’t do morning afters and today isn’t the day she wants to start.

 

After washing and quickly blow drying her hair, she wraps her towel tighter around her chest and pads back into the room.

 

Emma has rolled onto her stomach, Regina’s pillow pinned beneath her chest. She doesn’t fight her smile this time; let’s it stay in place as she dresses and zips her suitcase and stands it upright. 

 

She looks back at Emma, a tightness in her chest that she doesn’t understand, and a sudden need to give her one last kiss goodbye. She takes a steadying breath. She doesn’t want to say goodbye, yet she can’t bring herself to say anything either.

 

Emma’s phone flashes where it rests on the nightstand. Regina steps forward and snatches it up. She closes her eyes and tries to remember the pattern she’d seen Emma use to unlock her phone. She tries once -- incorrect.

 

She tries a second time -- and the phone unlocks.

 

Regina clicks on the messenger icon, her eyes darting up to check that Emma is still asleep. She opens a new message and types in her own number, hitting send without entering a message.

 

Her phone chimes from her purse a second later, and she freezes in fear of being caught. Emma rolls onto her side, but stays asleep.

 

Regina deletes the message from Emma’s phone and places it back down on the nightstand. She stands over Emma for a moment, reaching down to brush the hair back from her eyes, and softly caress her jaw, before stepping back, grabbing her suitcase and leaving the room without another look back at the sleeping woman.

 

It’s not until the shuttle has almost reached the airport that Regina realizes she’ll still have to fly on the same plane as Emma Swan. And if Regina doesn’t do morning afters then she definitely won’t be seeing Emma Swan just hours after she left her naked and still sleeping in bed.

 

She pulls out her phone, smiling when she finds a flight set to leave just minutes after her and Emma’s current flight. She steps off the shuttle, confidence back as she sweeps into the airport and toward the ticket counter.

  
  


Emma jumps awake when the alarm on her phone blares loudly in the small room. It takes her a moment to remember where she is, and another yet to remember why she is naked.

 

“Regina?” she calls out to the empty room. “Are you in the bathroom?” But the sheets beside her have grown cold, and she’s left with silence as her only answer.

 

“I should have known. A woman like that never sticks around,” she mutters, flopping back down. She closes her eyes, but sees nothing but dark eyes and perfect, smooth tan skin, and she swears she can still taste Regina on her tongue.

 

“That’s enough,” she snaps, pulling the covers off of her and forcing herself to her feet. She grabs an outfit from her duffle and moves into the bathroom to get ready for the morning. She showers and dresses quickly, throwing her damp hair into a ponytail.

 

After putting all of her belongings back in her bag and zipping it closed she takes one last longing look at the unmade bed before turning away and leaving the room.

 

Emma’s not surprised that when she makes it to the gate with plenty of time to spare Regina is nowhere to be seen. Nor is she surprised that when it’s finally her turn to board the plane Regina still has yet to make an appearance.

 

_ She must have found another flight after all. _

 

Emma takes her window seat on the plane, puts in her ear buds and closes her eyes, more than ready to finally go home.

  
  


Regina looks down at the open text on her phone and thinks of the blonde who is surely at the airport by now, waiting at another gate where Regina will never show.

 

She sighs and locks her phone, before unlocking it a minute later, her thumb resting over the delete message button.

 

She bites her lip in hesitation. Why she felt the need to get the blonde’s number in the first place she doesn’t know.

 

With an annoyed sigh she saves the number to her contacts under Miss Swan and then deletes all evidence of the message. She opens her email, deciding that distracting herself with work is the best option.

 

. . .

 

“What’s wrong, Em?” a tall brunette asks as she runs alongside Emma. The thick red streaks in her hair are visible with every bounce of her dark hair on her shoulders.

 

“There’s nothing wrong, Ruby.” The brunette gives her an incredulous look. “Why would something be wrong?” Emma asks, quickening her pace, an instinctual need to get away from questions she has no desire to answer.

 

“Well let me see,” Ruby says, pausing for effect as they wind their way through a group of trees in the park. “You’ve been back a week and you’ve been quiet the entire time. I know sometimes you get weird after visiting your parents-”

 

“I do not,” Emma scoffs; Ruby ignores her.

 

“But this is different than that, more... mopy in a way,” Ruby says, her head tilting to the side in thought. “You’re definitely moping, but about what? Or  _ who _ ?” Ruby stops running to jump up and down in place.

 

“It’s definitely a who, isn’t it?” she squeals.

 

Emma keeps running. “You’re reading too much into things, Ruby. I’m fine, I’ve just been tired. You know I’ve had a rough week at work.”

 

Ruby starts after Emma, reaching her in no time with her long legs. “I know you have, Em. But I also just want to make sure you know that if there is something else going on you can talk to me about it. And before you say it, I know you’re Emma Swan, used to dealing with everything on your own, but just know that you don’t have to. Not all the time,” Ruby tells her.

 

Emma feels guilty for a moment, for wanting to keep everything to herself, when there are people who do care for her and want to help her. “Thanks, Rubes, and I know you’re always there. I’m just not always the best at opening up.”

 

Ruby gives her an understanding smile as they continue their trek through the trees. “And yes, there was someone. Just your typical one night stand, and even if it wasn’t she was a complete bitch ninety-eight percent of the time.”

 

“And the other two percent?” Ruby asks suggestively. Emma swats at her arm.

 

“Stop that. Aren’t you supposed to be listening as I tell you things? Listening without interrupting?” Emma asks.

 

“I’m not interrupting, I’m enhancing,” Ruby says.

 

Emma rolls her eyes, but says nothing more. “And then?” Ruby asks. Emma just keeps running. “You can’t just tell me that and then stop! How was it? What did she look like? Are you sure you don’t miss her?” Ruby pokes her in the side as she asks the last question.

 

Emma jumps and glares at her friend. “Nope, none of that,” Emma says, gesturing from Ruby to her side. “It was great; she was hot; not even a little bit.”

 

“Ah two truths and one lie, I see what game we’re playing,” Ruby says with a wink, not even trying to fight back a grin.

 

Emma rolls her eyes, and takes off at a pace she knows Ruby will have trouble keeping up with. “Emmm,” comes the expected wine from behind her, and Emma laughs to herself but doesn’t slow her pace.

  
  


“Regina.” Her eyes snap up from the paperwork in front of her and up to the woman now standing just inside her office.

 

“Can’t you knock?” Regina asks before looking back down to her desk, picking up her pen before crossing out a line in the document and making notes in the margins.

 

“I did knock.” Regina doesn’t look up as the woman closes the glass office door and moves to stand a foot in front of the desk.

 

“Not very hard apparently,” Regina quips.

 

The woman rolls her eyes and drops into one of the chairs in front of the desk. “What’s going on, Regina?” the woman asks after a minute has passed in silence.

 

Regina sighs before looking up to her business partner and sometimes friend. “Nothing is going on, Kathryn. Other than you impeding me from doing my job.” She puts the form in front of her off to the side and grabs a folder from the stack beside her and flips it open.

 

Kathryn snorts. “You’ve been distracted. You’re  _ impeding _ yourself.”

 

Regina glares over the rim of her glasses. “I have not been-”

 

“Thirty seconds,” Kathryn says, cutting her off.

 

“What?” Regina asks, her brow furrowed in confusion.

 

“That is how long I knocked for -- and I called your name a couple of times before you  _ finally _ responded,” Kathryn says, leaning forward in her seat, a strand of her pale hair falling loose of her bun and hanging forward over her shoulders.

 

“That’s just preposterous,” Regina says, anger instantly bubbling up within her. It’s not Kathryn that she’s angry with, not really, but it’s better taken out on her.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Kathryn asks, ignoring her outburst. “Did something happen in Boston? You’ve been back for weeks and off ever since.”

 

“I could fire you,” Regina says, shuffling papers to have something to do with her hands.

 

“Suit yourself,” Kathryn says. “But it might help to talk about it.” She walks to the doorway, but stops just before she opens the door, turning back. “And my personal opinion, you should call them.”

 

“What?” Regina asks, her voice slightly higher than normal.

 

“Don’t think I don’t see you staring longingly at your phone in between your daydreaming.”

 

“That’s it, you’re fired,” Regina says, completely serious.

 

Kathryn just continues to smile, not at all fazed by what she knows to be an empty threat, before closing the door behind her.

 

Regina lets out a long sigh, and opens the top drawer of her desk, taking out her cellphone and staring at the dark screen. It’s not the first time she’s been tempted to delete a  _ certain _ phone number, and it won’t be the last.

 

With a long sigh, she slips the phone back inside the drawer and turns back to her paperwork.

  
  


“I know what you need,” Ruby says a month later, dropping a pint of beer down roughly enough that some spills over the edge and onto the sticky table top.

 

Emma lifts the cold glass to her lips and takes a takes a drink of her beer. “And that is what?”

 

Ruby steps aside to gesture at one of the tables along the far wall. There are three men, each look to be in their thirties. “Aren’t they yummy?” Ruby asks falling into her seat beside Emma.

 

“Yummy? Really? Bear claws are yummy. They are...” Emma gestures vaguely and takes another drink of her beer.

 

“Just look at them, Em. I know for a fact the two on the right are single,” she says wagging her eyebrows. “And you’ve been down in the dumps ever since...” Emma glares at her over the rim of her glass. “I just think you could use a fun night to unwind, and trust me, bachelor number three can definitely help with that.”

 

Emma looks at her in disgust. “Are you seriously trying to hook me up with someone you’ve slept with?”

 

Ruby shrugs. “He’s hot, and good in bed. That’s what you need right now.”

 

“What I need is another beer,” Emma says, and drains the last half of her beer in one go.  She pushes away from the table and winds her way back to the bar.

 

“Can I get you a drink?” Emma hears as she leans against the bar, waiting for the bartender. She side eyes the man beside her. He has shaggy, light brown hair and a kind smile.

 

“That’s alright,” Emma says, looking over to where the bartender is still mixing a drink at the other end of the counter.

 

“I just thought I would offer. It looked like your friend was trying pretty hard to set you up, I thought me buying you a drink might help get her off your back,” he says. Emma looks at him fully now.

 

“Get her off my back or you get you in my pants?” Emma asks with a raised brow. The man laughs, throwing his hands up in innocence.

 

“We can just talk, okay? You think that will be enough to calm her down?” he asks. Emma looks over her shoulder to where Ruby is now on the dancefloor, dancing with one of the very men she intended to set Emma up with. 

 

Emma turns back to the man beside her, and takes a seat on the barstool. “I’m Emma,” she says.

 

“Neal,” he says, with that same kind smile.

 

. . .

 

It has been months since Emma Swan crashed into her life, and even as she stands in line waiting to check her bag she can’t help, but to turn, hoping to find the blonde standing behind her.

 

“Can I help you?” Regina jumps slightly at the short balding man before her.

 

“Excuse me?” Regina asks haughtily, straightening her shoulders, hand gripped tightly around the handle of her suitcase.

 

“Is there something I can help you with? The line is moving,” he says, gesturing to where the line in front of the ticket counter has indeed moved.

 

“Oh, no I was just...” _ Just what? Dreaming of a woman I haven’t seen in months? A woman who I’d known only a handful of hours before walking out of her life.  _ “I’m sorry,” Regina says, uncharacteristically, and moves forward in line.

 

She runs through the numbers of the latest business deal she had closed while here in Boston in her head, as she checks her bag and makes her way through security.

 

It’s at the first gate she passes as she leaves security that she sees it -- sees her. Well, them, really, she notes, her heart squeezing painfully.

 

She’s facing away from Regina, only her blonde hair falling down a black leather clad back, skinny jeans and knee high boots are visible. It’s uncannily similar to the outfit Emma had worn on the day they met.

 

What is different is the arms wrapped around her waist and the man that has his lips pressed to hers. Regina scoffs in disgust, hating herself for the unceasing ache that the sight brings forth. She turns away, realizing that she had stopped walking altogether.

 

She stumbles backwards, just managing to catch herself on her heeled feet, as she bumps into a passerby. 

 

“Watch where you’re going,” Regina snaps, her frustration at herself getting the better of her.

 

“Woah, lady. That was all yo-” the woman chokes on her words as Regina looks up and meets her eyes.

 

“Of course,” Regina says, straightening herself out. “Of course it’s you. If you make me miss my flight again, so help me, Miss Swan.”

 

Emma tilts her head to the side narrowing her eyes. “Do I know you?” she says curiously. Regina’s mouth gapes open as she watches Emma.

 

Emma bursts out laughing loudly enough to gain the stares of those walking by. 

 

Regina rolls her eyes, and continues walking on toward her gate. “It’s nice to see how much you’ve matured since we last met,” Regina says without looking back.

 

She hears Emma’s boots clomp loudly against the floor as Emma catches up to her side. “If you recall, I was plenty mature,” Emma says, close enough to Regina that she can feel the warmth of Emma’s breath caress her cheek.

 

Regina gives her an unamused glare. “Don’t you have a flight to catch, Miss Swan?”

 

“Uh huh,” Emma says, keeping pace beside her.

 

“Oh, please don’t tell me...” Regina says as she reaches her gate, Emma still by her side.

 

“Looks like we’re on the same flight, unless you want to go and change yours again,” Emma says, bumping her shoulder as she walks past Regina to take a seat by the window as they wait to board.

  
  


Regina has just gotten herself settled in her first class seat and is checking her email one last time when Emma boards the plane. Regina stiffens in her seat, but doesn’t look up, doesn’t want to be aware of Emma’s presence at all, let alone have Emma find out that she is.

 

Despite her best efforts Regina can’t help but glance over her shoulder as Emma passes her. It’s only a few rows past Regina’s own that Emma takes the aisle seat. Regina turns her attention back to her phone, a scowl on her face.

 

Emma pulls out her own phone and a pair of headphones. She turns on her music and locks the screen, shoving her phone in between her legs, and crossing her arms as she leans her head back, eyes closed.

 

Flashes of Regina in her dark violet dress, strutting ahead of her on the way to her gate. How Regina’s voice would carry over the crowd waiting to board the plane from where she sat, talking on her phone.

 

Emma frowns, forcing her attention to the lyrics of the song, mouthing along with the words. She can only guess at what she might look like to the passing soccer mom moving down the aisle. Avoid the freak in seat 6C, she can practically hear her thinking. 

  
  


As long as Regina can avoid looking behind her then she has no reason to see Emma Swan and therefore no reason to think about her.

 

If only it could be that easy.

 

She tries to pay attention to the flight attendants’ safety demonstration, but she’s heard it too many times to count. Instead she tries to focus on the movements of the plane, to focus on how close they are to the actual runway, because the sooner they are in the air, the closer she is to getting off this plane and away from Emma Swan.

 

It’s just as the plane is in the air and leveling out that she loses her battle. She glances over her shoulder to see the blonde with headphones in, looking down and her phone with a frown etched firmly on her face.

 

The edge of Regina’s lips pull downwards in response, unable to fight the concern bubbling up within in her.

 

She roughly jerks her head forward. Angry at herself for giving in.

  
  


Emma unlocks her phone, searching through her music for something that will be enough to clear her thoughts.  _ Aha _ , she thinks, clicking on her newest choice and turning the volume up as loud as it will go. She winces at the music now screaming in her ears, but leans back with a smile. This should do the trick nicely.

 

Twenty minutes later and it isn’t doing the trick at all. She barely notices the music, can barely hear it over the remembered sound of Regina moaning her name. She opens her eyes to try and rid her mind of the sight of Regina coming undone beneath her, burned to the back of her eyelids.

 

But the first thing she sees is a pair of dark brown eyes staring at her hesitantly. A sudden heat pools in the bottom of her stomach. She can still hear Regina moaning her name as their eyes meet, and it takes everything within her not stand up and drag Regina with her to the bathroom, consequences be damned.

 

Emma raises an eyebrow, not wanting Regina to see just how flustered she is. Regina glares in response and turns back around.

 

Emma runs a hand over her forehead, unsure whether it’s a good thing or a bad thing that Regina seems to be just as flustered by their proximity as she is. Afterall, Regina is the one that left without a word. She sighs in frustration, ready for this flight to be over with.

  
  


If Regina was angry with herself for looking back at Emma the first time, then she’s furious with herself the second time. And she got caught no less.

 

But in the split second that Emma looked up, before she realized that it was Regina staring back at her, Regina saw it. Saw the pure longing that ran through every line in Emma’s face. Emma Swan was thinking of her just as surely as Regina herself was thinking of Emma.

 

Why couldn’t her night with Emma be just as unforgettable as every other one night stand she’s had in the past? Why does Emma have to effect her so?

 

Regina slouches down in her seat, in a very un-Regina-like fashion, too frustrated to care.

  
  


When their plane finally touches down in New York, Regina is off the plane the second the door opens. She marches down the familiar path to the baggage claim, and thanks whichever god it is that is on her side right now, when she finds her suitcase already on the conveyor belt. She picks it up with a sigh and makes her way outside, proud when she keeps herself from looking back to see if the blonde is nearby.

 

Unlike the suitcase that was waiting for her, her driver is not. She taps her foot impatiently as she waits, and it’s as she glances to her right that she sees Emma Swan. Her duffle bag is sitting on the ground beside her as she taps away at the screen of her phone.

 

A moment after Emma catches her attention, her driver pulls up. Right in front of where the blonde stands. Regina weighs her options, the odds of her getting into the car without being noticed are slim.

 

She takes a deep breath, making up her mind. Her driver has already made his way around to the passenger side of the car and opened the back door. Regina meets his eyes and nods down at the blonde’s duffle bag sitting on the sidewalk. She lets go of her own suitcase as she passes by the trunk, and roughly grabs the blonde’s arm and proceeds to push her into the car.

 

“What the fuck?” Emma says, shoved into the middle of the backseat. Regina releases Emma’s arm as she gets in behind her, pulling the door closed.

 

The moment Emma meets her eyes, she sees something shift in Emma’s expression, and without anymore hesitation they are leaning into one another’s space, their mouths pressing roughly together.

 

Regina moans, unable to stop herself and unable to care. Suddenly she’s questioning every opportunity that she stopped herself from dialing Emma’s number, because this, the feeling of Emma’s lips on hers, of Emma’s tongue brushing against her own, is worth the hit to her pride in admitting that she was wrong for leaving.

 

Seatbelts be damned, she thinks as Emma wraps an arm around her waist and guides her forward onto her lap. She barely registers the sound of the partition being lifted and the feel of the car pulling away from the curb.

 

Regina gasps when Emma bucks her hips up against her, Emma’s nails digging into Regina’s hips through the fabric of her dress.

 

“Fuck,” Emma hisses when Regina nips at her lower lip. “Please tell me you live close.”

 

“So impatient,” Regina murmurs as she lowers her lips to Emma’s throat and bites the sensitive skin before running her tongue over the mark.

 

Emma slips the dress down one of Regina’s shoulders, pressing soft kisses against the newly exposed skin. “I’ve been waiting months to do this again, Regina, of course I’m impatient.”

 

Regina tilts Emma’s chin up, bringing their mouths back together, and slides her other hand down Emma’s still buttoned pants, over her underwear.

 

“My, my, someone is wet,” Regina husks in Emma’s ear, taking an earlobe between her teeth and tugging gently. Emma groans and thrusts up against her hand.

 

“Seriously, Regina. Unless you want me to fuck you in this car you need to stop,” Emma says, slightly breathless.

 

Regina smirks and traces her fingers lightly up and down over Emma’s slit, a smirk on her face. Emma throws her head back against the seat, eyes closed, as a fingertip circles over her clit.

 

Emma lets out a long breath before her eyes snap open with a devious twinkle. “Two can play that game, Mills.”

 

Without warning Emma yanks Regina’s dress up, pushes aside soaked lace and presses two fingers inside. Regina’s back arches and she moans loud enough that the sound must carry clearly through the partition.

 

Emma slowly pulls her fingers almost all the way out before quickly pressing back in in one fluid motion. Regina moans again, one hand tangling in Emma’s hair, nails digging into Emma’s scalp as their foreheads lean together.

 

Regina meets Emma thrust for thrust, and she’s so close when Emma’s fingers pull out completely. Regina opens her eyes with a groan, hand twisting in Emma’s collar. “Why are you stopping?” she growls.

 

“I think we’re here,” Emma says, nodding towards the window, and indeed they are.

 

Regina climbs off of Emma and gives her a shove toward the door. “If you are not upstairs and naked in the next thirty seconds...”

 

“Then what?” Emma says, turning back towards Regina and pressing a quick kiss to her lips before opening the door and stepping outside.

 

“Then I’m locking you outside, Miss Swan, and not letting you in. No matter how much you beg,” she breathes the last part into Emma’s ear. She steps aside Emma and walks confidently to the door, as if she was not just seconds away from coming. She nods at the doorman as he holds the door open. They wait only seconds before the elevator door is opening and they’re stepping inside.

 

Emma has her pressed against the wall the moment the doors slide closed. “I don’t think you’ll lock me outside,” Emma tells her cockily.

 

“Now won’t I?” Regina says against the side of her throat.

 

Emma reaches a hand up the skirt of her dress, pushing aside her panties to lightly circle her entrance. “You won’t. Because it won’t eat itself,” Emma taunts, her finger dipping in to the first knuckle, but pulling out again as the elevator doors open.

 

Regina groans and pushes off from the wall following Emma before brushing past her to unlock the door at the end of the hall. Regina steps inside, dancing just out of Emma’s grasp. “I wasn’t kidding when I said I wanted you naked in the next thirty seconds.”

 

Emma follows Regina into the apartment and closes the door behind her. “Your wish is my command, Your Majesty,” Emma says, slipping her leather jacket down her arms to fall at her feet.

 

Regina raises an eyebrow, giving Emma an  _ I’m waiting _ look. Emma pulls her shirt up over her head and throws it over her shoulder. “Your turn,” she says, stalking forward. She takes Regina’s wrists in one hand and pins them over Regina’s head as she walks her backwards into the wall.

 

With her other hand, Emma pulls down the zipper on the back of Regina’s dress, their eyes glued together all the while. Emma releases Regina’s wrists to slide the dress down her body to pool at her heeled feet. Regina’s bra follows the dress at their feet.

 

Without warning, Emma spins Regina around, pressing her front firmly against Regina’s back and pushing Regina roughly against the wall. Regina’s taut nipples scrape against the cold wall and harden to an almost painful point.

 

“I know you like to think that you’re in control, Regina,” Emma says, running her fingers down Regina’s side and around to her lower stomach. “But you’re not.”

 

Regina scoffs, but her scoff morphs into a low moan when Emma drags her nails across Regina’s stomach.

 

Emma quickly spins them around, Regina’s back still pressed to her front. “Which way?” Emma asks as she moves them toward the hall, nails still scratching absentmindedly over Regina’s stomach.

 

Regina nods her head in the direction. “Last door on the left,” she says breathily. Emma walks them slowly down the hall and through the doorway. She turns Regina around and lifts Regina’s legs up around her waist and lowers her gently to the bed.

 

Regina’s arms wrap around Emma’s neck, bringing their mouths back together. “I’ve missed this,” Emma says quietly. Regina says nothing in response, but meets and holds Emma’s gaze for a moment before bringing their mouths back together, more fervently.

 

“Then don’t stop,” Regina breathes in between kisses.

 

Emma smirks against her lips. “I wouldn’t dream of it.”  

  
  


When Regina wakes it’s to sunlight streaming in past the cream curtains. She stretches, and can’t fight back a smile when she remembers the previous evening’s activities.

 

She opens her eyes, only to see empty space on the bed beside her.  _ It’s what she deserves afterall _ , she thinks, remembering their only other night together. She pulls the sheet up over her chest and leans back into the pillows, trying to fight off the dread and disappointment at being left alone.

 

She wipes angrily at her cheek when a stray tear falls over the edge. She sits up, about to rip the sheet off of her body, when she hears a curse come from down the hall.

 

“Shit. Motherfucker.” Regina grins, relief blossoming in her stomach, and leans back against the headboard, now noticing Emma’s clothes still scattered across her floor.

 

Emma enters the room a moment later, still stark naked, and hands Regina a cup of coffee. “I don’t know what the fuck is wrong with your coffee maker,” she says, crawling back into bed, and right up against Regina’s side. “Why can’t you just have a Keurig like the rest of us?”

 

Regina takes a sip of coffee, somehow brewed exactly how she likes it and leans her head on Emma’s shoulder, and smiles and smiles.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Writers and artists spent months creating the fics and art you enjoy - it would mean the world to them if you commented to tell them what you liked! The SQSupernova team is also sponsoring a contest for commenters, and you can find out more [here](http://sqsupernova.tumblr.com/post/177527168129/the-swan-queen-supernova-comments-contest-returns)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [i'd hate to wake you up to say goodbye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818565) by [swantomyqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swantomyqueen/pseuds/swantomyqueen)




End file.
